worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
F-22 Raptor
Background The Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor is a single-seat, twin-engine fifth-generation supermaneuverable fighter aircraft that uses stealth technology. It was designed primarily as an air superiority fighter, but has additional capabilities that include ground attack, electronic warfare, and signals intelligence roles. Lockheed Martin Aeronautics is the prime contractor and is responsible for the majority of the airframe, weapon systems and final assembly of the F-22. Program partner Boeing Defense, Space & Security provides the wings, aft fuselage, avionics integration, and training systems. The aircraft was variously designated F-22 and F/A-22 during the years prior to formally entering USAF service in December 2005 as the F-22A. Despite a protracted and costly development period, the United States Air Force considers the F-22 a critical component of U.S. tactical air power, and claims that the aircraft is unmatched by any known or projected fighter. Lockheed Martin claims that the Raptor's combination of stealth, speed, agility, precision and situational awareness, combined with air-to-air and air-to-ground combat capabilities, makes it the best overall fighter in the world today. Air Chief Marshal Angus Houston, former Chief of the Australian Defence Force, said in 2004 that the "F-22 will be the most outstanding fighter plane ever built." General Hostage of USAF Air Combat Command has said that upgrades will keep the Raptor the "pre-eminent airplane in the world into the 2030s". The high cost of the aircraft, a lack of clear air-to-air combat missions because of delays in the Russian and Chinese fifth-generation fighter programs, a U.S. ban on Raptor exports, and the ongoing development of the planned cheaper and more versatile F-35 resulted in calls to end F-22 production. In April 2009, the U.S. Department of Defense proposed to cease placing new orders, subject to Congressional approval, for a final procurement tally of 187 operational aircraft. The National Defense Authorization Act for Fiscal Year 2010 lacked funding for further F-22 production. The final F-22 rolled off the assembly line on 13 December 2011 during a ceremony at Dobbins Air Reserve Base. Starting in 2010, the F-22 was plagued by problems with its pilot oxygen systems which contributed to one crash and death of a pilot. In 2011 the fleet was grounded for four months before resuming flight operations, but reports of oxygen systems issues have continued. In July 2012, the Air Force announced that the hypoxia-like symptoms experienced were caused by a faulty valve in the pilots' pressure vest; the valve was replaced and changes to the filtration system were also made. Model Type - F-22 Raptor (2009) Class - Advanced Tactical Fighter Crew - 1 SDC By Location Nose/Cockpit 250 Main Body/fuselage 550 Wings (2) 200 Tailplanes (2) 150 Engines (2) 300 Missile Bays (4) 150 AR - 11 (vehicle AR) Armour - Stops upto and including 22cal pistol rounds. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective. Speed Flying - Mach 2.25 maximum at altitude, mach 1.8 supercruise Range - Combat radius 800km Altitude - 18 300m (60 000 feet) Statistics Height - 5.1m Length - 18.9m Width - 13.6m Weight - 38 tons maximum, 19.7 tons empty Cargo - Minimal survival gear Power System - two Pratt & Whitney F119-PW-100 engines Cost - 137.5 million dollars US Weapons Weapon Type - 20mm Vulcan cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter Range - 1200m Damage - 6d6x10sdc per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 24 bursts Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Weapon Bay (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter Range - As per missile type Damage - As per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - 1 high explosive air to air missile ea Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Weapon Bay (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter, Anti-ground Range - As per missile type Damage - as per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - upto 3 light high Explosive air to air missile each, or 1 light high explosive air to air missile and 1 high explosive air to surface missile each, 0r 1 light high explosive air to air missile and 4 light high explosive bombs each Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Hardpoints (4, 2 per wing recessed when not in use) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter, Anti-ground Range - As per missile type Damage - as per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - upto 2 high Explosive air to air missile each, or 1 light high explosive air to air missile and 1 high explosive air to surface missile each, or 1 fuel tank extending the fighters range by 250km. Bonuses and penalites use vehicle combat training and combat flying if applicable +1 attack at level 6 and 12 +1 dodge at level 4, 8 and 13 +10% to piloting roll Systems of Note Radar - Range of 400km. Able to track upto 30 targets, display 20 targets and lock onto 6 targets at once. Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Range - 400km Communications System - Direct 500km, virtually unlimited via satellite uplink. ECM System - -20% penalty to opposing radar/sensor operators Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 75% to cause locked on missiles to lose lock and fly off elsewhere. Targeting Computer - +2 to strike with all on board weapon systems Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. FLIR - Advanced forward looking infa-red system for night operations GPS/Inertial Navigation System. Communications - Range 600km, can boosted via satellite relay. Ejection Systems - Ejects Pilot and Radar Officer from damaged aircraft. Stealthy - -20% to opposing sensory equipment roll to detect the aircraft beyond visual range and negates any sensor bonuses to strike. However for every 10% damage taken reduce opponents penalties by 5% and after 30% the strike penalties no longer apply. References Used Wikipedia